Nameplate devices are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. D-115,418 and 3,566,526. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,162 is also relevant for a display of a medalion and the teaching of spacer 22 disclosed therein. Such prior art lacks a number of features of the present invention to be described hereinafter.